Sequence of Events (Homestuck)
This page will be a list of events in Homestuck, starting at Bec's arrival on Earth, and continuing from there, in order to help people understand the time shenanigans and weird plot shit that happens. Feel free to edit it with information that you guys know, because obviously a single person can't know everything only Andrew Hussie knows everything. Sequence of Events (Homestuck) Pre-Scratch Earth (B1) BC412,997,991-04-13, ??:??: Becquerel arrives on Skaian Meteor #1, along with the Frog Temple. 1910-04-13, ??:??: Nanna is taken in by Colonel Sassacre. 1910-04-21, ??:??: Skaian Meteor #2 arrives in the Colonel's backyard, carrying Jade's Grandpa. The impact destroys Halley's dog house, but it doesn't kill the pet himself. Grandpa subsequently kills the Colonel with dual flintlock pistols, and the dog becomes the duo's new guardian. 1923-04-21, ??:??: Grandpa Harley leaves with Halley, leaving Nanna to be raised by Betty Crocker. 1964-01-07, ??:??: Nicolas Cage, the favorite actor of both John and Vriska, is born. 19??-??-??, ??:??: Somewhere around this point in the timeline, meteors containing Rose's Mom and Dave's Bro presumably arrive. 1995-12-01, ??:??: Skaian Meteor #3 arrives while Dad and Nanna are taking a walk by the Betty Crocker factory in their neighborhood. Jade Harley arrives. 1995-12-03, ??:??: Jade and Grandpa Harley settle the newfound island. Bec watches from the Temple. The meteor carrying Dave Strider is overhead, and it lands later that day. 1995-12-04, ??:??: Dave's Bro collects Dave from the impact site. The meteor carrying Rose Lalonde enters the atmosphere and lands near a lake in the eastern US. 1996-04-13, ??:??: John Egbert's meteor arrives. It lands the same neigherhood as #2, destroying Prankster's Gambit and killing Nanna. Rose's Mom flees; Dad stores her scarf for later. 1997-06-06, ??:??: Con Air is released. This is where the Bunny's journey begins. ????-12-01, ??:??: At one of the past Jade's birthdays, she receives the package sent by John, containing the blue Green Slime Ghost shirt and some pumpkin seeds. ????-??-??, ??:??: Grandpa Harley dies and is subsequently stuffed by Jade. 2008?-04-13, 4:13 (PM): John and Jade have the first conversation EVER. 2008-08-26, ??:??: is taken. 2008-12-1/3/4, ??:??: In a four day period Jade's, Rose's and Dave's birthdays happen. All four kids exchange various packages. 2009-04-10, ??:??: Sburb Beta is released. This is the original date of Homestuck. 2009-04-13, 4:13 (PM): John's birthday. Homestuck: Act 1 begins. 2009-04-13, ~5:30 (PM): John enters the Medium. Act 1 ends and Act 2 begins. 2009-04-13, ~9:30 (PM): Rose enters the Medium. Act 3 ends and Act 4 begins. 2009-04-14, ~1:30 (AM): Dave enters the Medium. 2009-04-14, ~5:00 (AM): Act 4 ends. The Reckoning starts at this point. The narrative next focuses on the trolls' arc (detailed sequence below). 2009-04-14, ~5:30 (AM): Jade enters the Medium. Each entrance is represented by a meteor, with Jade's and Dave's meteors being the two biggest ones. Jade's meteor is exploded by kernelsprite Becquerel, preventing the Earth from destruction but in turn barring it from all human life. 2009-04-14, ??:??: John retrives the tumor and asks CD and Liv Tyler to deliver it to Rose. Jade breeds the Genesis Frog. Rose goes grimdark. Both Rose and Dave are killed by Jack Noir. Their dream selves set off with the Moon of Derse to deliver the tumor to the location of the green sun, hoping to explode it, but instead creating it. 2009-04-15, ~5:00 (AM): The Scratch happens. By this time, all four kids have become god tiered, alpha Dave and Rose are inside the Green Sun, and John and Jade have crossed the Fourth Wall and entered the realm of Hussie's direct interference. 2009-08-??, ??:??: In Dave's alternate future, he goes back in time and becomes Davesprite, and Rose's dream self merges with alpha Rose's mind. As John and Jade are dead, The Scratch in the way we know it is prevented. 2422-04-13, ??:??: The exiles stumble upon several bases, get them all in one place, and start rebuilding the civilization. The Writ Keeper and Jack Noir emerge from the Lotus Time Capsule. Jack Noir kills AR, WQ , and WK. He fatally wounds WV and absconds to the Trolls' Sgrub Session. PM transports WV to the meteor, and Serenity follows. PM proceeds to follow Jack Noir (who is in turn following the meteor) for three years. Post-Scratch Earth (B2) ????-??-??, ??:??: Poppop and Grandma arrive on their meteors and are adopted by Sassacre and the Condesce. ????-??-??, ??:??: Jake's Grandma is killed and his house destroyed by the Condesce. 2011-11-11, 11:00 (AM): Act 6 begins. 2011-11-11, 11:10 (AM): Jane and Jake have a conversation. 2011-11-11, 11:11 (AM): Crockercorp undergoes a rebranding, changing its "spoon" logo into the Condesce's "fork" logo. 2011-11-11, ??:??: Jane enters the Medium. The Condesce reveals herself to the world. 2012-04-12, ??:??: Timeskip ends (after 5 months of futzing around in the Medium). Roxy and Jane prepare for Jane's birthday. 2012-04-13, ??:??: The B2 kids come down from their Trickster Mode trip. Jack Noir becomes imbued with English's power, and the Condesce and Jack destroy Derse and Prospit's moons, respectively. The kids all ascend to god tier. Jack lunges at Jake and Jane, and Jade arrives in the session just in time to save them. The Condesce mind-controls Jade, who in turn teleports Jane's Tiaratop onto her head. Jade teleports to the remains of Derse's moon, and intercepts Dirk, who is about to punch the Condesce by teleporting him away. She then captures Roxy, while Jane did the same to Jake, and they brought their captives to the Condesce ????-??-??, ??:??: Condesce starts converting Earth. Roxy's Mom and Dirk's Bro are killed by her in a last effort to stop her. 2409-??-??, ??:??: Roxy and Dirk's meteors land on Future Earth. 2422-??-??, ??:??: Dirk tells Jake about Earth's past (or from Jake's perspective, future) and the Condesce's actions. 2424-??-??, ??:??: Squarewave enters The Medium with Roxy's house, and Sawtooth enters The Medium with Dirk's. ????-??-??, ??:??: Earth is moved to another universe. ????-??-??, ??:??: Calliope and Caliborn hatch. ????-??-??, ??:??: Caliborn enters the medium. Alternia (A2) ????-??-??, ??:??: Scratch arrives on Alternia. ????-??-??, ??:??: Events surrounding the Ancestors unfold. See Ancestors for details. ????-??-??, ??:??: Team charge debacle. See Flarp for details. ????-??-??, ??:??: Aradia discovers the second frog temple, Sollux begins programming Sgrub. ????-??-??, ??:??: Trolls enter their Medium. See Troll Teams for details on entry order. ????-??-??, ??:??: Vriska is fatally injured by Aradiabot and uses this to ascend to god tier status. ????-??-??, ??:??: Trolls win their Sgrub session ????-??-??, ??:??: Jack arrives in the Trolls' session, the Mysterious Countdown starts. Further events are listed on that page. Beforus (A1) ????-??-??, ??:??: A1 trolls begin playing ????-??-??, ??:??: They deem the game unwinnable and initiate the Scratch ????-??-??, ??:??: Meenah uses the A1 tumor to kill herself and the rest of the A1 trolls ????-??-??, ??:??: the Scratch activates and resets the universe so A2 can take place Category:Homestuck